


Du Jour

by stargazercmc



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-07
Updated: 2007-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazercmc/pseuds/stargazercmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grilled cheese - the ultimate comfort food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Du Jour

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the AU community, [](http://community.livejournal.com/jack_built/profile)[**jack_built**](http://community.livejournal.com/jack_built/). This fic loosely follows [](http://geneeste.livejournal.com/profile)[**geneeste**](http://geneeste.livejournal.com/)'s [Go To Hell, Philip Johnson](http://community.livejournal.com/jack_built/5251.html).

Sam sipped her iced tea at the bar and eyed the menu. "The grilled cheese," she heard from behind her.

She whipped around to find gorgeous blue eyes staring at her from just above her shoulder. He leaned in a bit further, bringing his mouth to just beside her ear. "Four types of cheese on Texas toast, and it comes with tomato basil soup."

Cam pulled back and walked around the counter. "I, uh… I…" she said. Smooth, Sam.

She made a quick sweep of the restaurant, checking to make sure he really was talking to her. "Are you expecting someone or something?" Cam said.

"Uh, no. Grilled cheese is fine." Sam watched him pull out a sharp knife and several blocks of cheese. Sizing the blocks into moderate slices, he stacked them on a plate and turned his attention to buttering two large pieces of bread.

Sam pushed her glasses up her nose and took another big gulp through her straw. "Do you have plans later?" he said. She sputtered when a lemon seed got caught in the bottom of it.

Sam looked back at him. "No," she said quickly. "Not really," she said. Where was Elizabeth, anyway? The library? Surely she'd be back soon. Cam was smirking slightly, and she decided he was enjoying her discomfort a bit too much.

"I was thinking that you're the type of girl that should have plans later," he said. He winked at her and slid her sandwich into a well-buttered frying pan. Before she could react to that, Cam lifted his hand in greeting. "Hey, Jack," he said.

Jack approached the counter and sat down in the chair next to her. "They'll just let anyone in here these days, huh, Cam?" Sam turned, indignant, and saw Jack grinning at her. "Just kidding. Truce?" he said. She remembered the stony glare on Elizabeth's face as she screwed all of the cabinet doors back in place. "I need your brain in my fuse box again."

Her brain. Great. "What makes you think my brain wants to be in your… fuse box?" Not the best comeback, but at least she… Nope, she had nothing. It was lame. Rodney-like, even.

Cam snorted and slid her finished sandwich on a plate with parsley across the counter to her. A small bowl of oyster crackers and a seasoned bowl of soup joined it within seconds. "Jack, I think the lady needs more of an apology than an appeal to her brain cells." Jack tilted his head sideways and smirked at Cam. "Dinner might not be totally out of order," Cam continued.

Jack rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, just because she's a woman who had to play with woodworking, I'm expected to buy her dinner to make it all up to her?" Sam fumed silently as waves of heat washed over her neck. "Doesn't that seem like some type of reverse sexism or something?"

"Who says anything about you taking her to dinner?" said Cam. He untied his apron and came from around the counter. "Come on, Sam. Murray invited me to his apartment to eat. I make a mean grilled cheese, but nothing beats his Szechwan."

Startled, Sam let Cam grab her hand and walk her out the door, chimes clanging their escape. She watched Cam look back at Jack, who was laughing and shaking his head at the younger man through the diner window.

"Flyboy, 1; jock, 0," Cam mumbled.

"What?" said Sam. She felt dazed, not sure how things had moved so quickly in the brief minutes that had passed as she waited for Liz to return from studying.

"So, Sam," Cam said. "Ever dabble in aeronautics?"


End file.
